


Forbidden Fashion

by ognawk



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fashion Club - Freeform, Monster - Freeform, Stacy - Freeform, daria - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ognawk/pseuds/ognawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after the 'Fashion Don'ts' party, Stacy returns the clothes she wore to their owner, and her secret girlfriend, Jenny 'Burnout Girl' Burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fashion

Stacy Rowe was walking the streets of Lawndale, a bag of clothes in her hand and a smile on her face as she took in the cool fall air. She'd made her excuses to Sandi for not attending the scheduled Fashion Club meeting and had now reached her destination, a moderately sized house at the end of the street. She walked up to the front door and quickly knocked. After a minute or so, the door opened and there was one of the girls from school, Jennifer Burns, known to some as 'Burnout'. She was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans and her long, blonde hair covered part of her face. She smiled seeing Stacy at the door.

"Hey, Stace, come on in," Jennifer said, beckoning Stacy in and closing the door behind her.

"Thanks, Jenny," Stacy said, "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem, it's cool," Jenny replied. She leaned in and gently kissed Stacy, smacking her lips and smiling, "Cranberry lip?"

"Well, I remembered how much you liked it last time I used it, so I bought some more."

"Hey, do you want a soda?" Jenny asked, as she led Stacy into the kitchen.

"Sure," Stacy replied.

Jenny reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a diet Ultra Cola for Stacy and a regular one for herself, and they went into the front room and sat down on the sofa, Stacy placing her bag on the table nearby.

"I brought your clothes back," Stacy said.

"Did Sandi say anything?" Jenny replied.

"No. I think taking the jacket without the patches was a great idea," Stacy said with a giggle, "She had no idea."

They sat together, Stacy resting her head against Jenny's shoulder as they drank their soda. Jenny let out a small chuckle.

"I guess I should be flattered that you consider me a 'Fashion Don't' to want to wear my clothes to that party."

"Oh no, I don't think you're a 'Fashion Don't' at all. I think your clothes are really cool. But I knew Sandi would think it was terrible and I wanted to wear something different and I thought..."

Jenny put a hand on Stacy's shoulder. "Stace! Stace! Chill out. It's cool, I'm just messing with you."

Stacy paused and took some deep breaths. "Sorry, Jenny," she said before resting against her shoulder again.

The two of them sat there in silence for a while, finishing their sodas and just enjoying being close to one another. Stacy didn't have to worry about what she was going to wear when she was around Jenny. Jenny cared about her, not her clothes. She was convinced Sandi would find out eventually, and would probably kick her out of the Fashion Club if she did. But right now, she just focussed on the comfort she felt snuggled up against Jenny.

Jenny looked at Stacy and smiled, gently stroking her long brown hair. It had been a big surprise to her when Stacy had turned up at the party that the 'alternative' crowd at Lawndale High had held, her long, brown hair down loose and dressed in denim and a black t-shirt. She'd always secretly thought Stacy was cute, but never said anything because she never thought Stacy would be interested in girls at all, with all the boys she dated, let alone be interested in her. But she and Stacy had started talking and Jenny was taken completely by surprise when Stacy moved in close and kissed her, confessing that she'd had a crush on her for a while. She didn't mind that Stacy kept their relationship quiet at school. She figured there would be a sudden interest in both of them if it became public knowledge, and she really didn't want to be the centre of attention. She was much happier in the background. But the two of them would discreetly flash knowing smiles at each other when they crossed paths.

Stacy looked at her watch and sighed before finishing off her soda. "I have to go. Daddy will be expecting me for dinner."

"OK, Stace," Jenny said as the two of them stood up and headed for the door.

As they got there, Stacy turned around and the two of them put their arms around each other and gave each other a deep kiss. Stacy sighed with contentment.

"So, are we going to Shaggy's party this weekend?" Stacy asked.

"You know I'd never miss one of his parties," Jenny replied.

The two of them quickly kissed again and broke off their embrace, Jenny opening the door for Stacy.

"See you then, Jenny," Stacy said with a grin as she walked out.

"Later, Stace," Jenny replied as she leaned against the door frame with a smile as she watched Stacy leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Daria and all associated materials are owned by MTV. This is for entertainment purposes only and no money or other goods have changed hands.


End file.
